bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pat Fusty (BTD7PotA)
Patrik Fustikov, also simply known as Pat Fusty, is a Hero that returns in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Backstory Pat Fusty is a genetic hybrid of two sentient species. His father was a monkey, but his mother was among the last surviving members of the Gorillas, a sentient species that has been butchered to the brink of extinction by the Bloons. Upgrades *Level 1 - Pat punches Bloons into oblivion with his Power Fists. *Level 2 - Increased radius of Pat's basic attack. *Level 3 - Rallying Roar Ability: All nearby towers can pop 2 extra layers for 7 seconds. Cooldown of 20 seconds. *Level 4 - Significantly increased attack speed. *Level 5 - Pat sometimes does a slap attack that pushes Bloons back a considerable distance. *Level 6 - Bloons hit by Pat are stunned for a short time. *Level 7 - Increased popping power. *Level 8 - Increased attack speed. *Level 9 - Increased range. *Level 10 - Big Squeeze Ability: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if granted camo detection) and crushes it over 5 seconds. Cooldown of 10 seconds. *Level 11 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 12 - Increased attack speed. *Level 13 - Attacks stun Bloons for longer and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons briefly. *Level 14 - Rallying Roar has increased range and duration, plus increased damage to Ceramic and MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 15 - Slap attacks affect more Bloons. *Level 16 - Increased range. *Level 17 - Increased attack speed. *Level 18 - Increased popping power. *Level 19 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 20 - During Big Squeeze, Pat can grab 4 MOAB-Class Bloons at once. *Level 21 - Big Squeeze ability now has an extra animation where after he does the hug, Pat will violently flail the Bloons around like toys, smashing them into other Bloons which inflicts massive damage and knockback, as well as STUNNING them for 7 seconds. *Level 22 - Pat turns into Bloonsday, an ancient Bloptonian deformity of terrifying power. He attacks faster and inflicts more damage as RBE count increases. *Level 23 - Destructive Descent ability: Pat/Bloonsday leaps high into the air and then smashes into the ground, releasing a devastating shockwave that inflicts massive damage to all Bloons on the screen and stuns all Bloons that are DDT rank or lower. *Level 24 - Destructive Descent ability also unleashes lines of protruding ground spikes in 16 directions, each inflicting high damage and applying BLEEDING and POISONED effects to all Bloons that are touched. *Level 25 - Reactive Adaptation passive ability: Towers around Pat/Bloonsday that are killed have a 50% chance of resurrecting with 40% health and becoming immune to the specific attack that killed it, as well as taking 30% less damage from all sources and inflicting 2x damage with all attacks. This can also apply to Heroes - including Pat/Bloonsday himself - for the few attacks that can actually kill Heroes. Moreover, at the brink of fatal loss of lives from Bloons that aren't Boss Bloons, the first leak will be nullified and leakages incurred by non-boss Bloons will be completely ineffective for 15 seconds. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes